


The old gypsy

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey & Zeke are visiting a fortune-teller at a fair





	

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: horoscope

Zeke glanced at his boyfriend half curious, half amused.

„You don't take this serious, do you? A fortune-teller at a fair.“

Casey shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. Of course, Zeke was right and he was on the best way to ruin the weekend with acting like a drama-queen. But he couldn't help, the old gypsy had known a lot of things about his life and the future she had promised him actually was a great one. Only that it didn't fit into his future plans anymore.

He had always wanted to be a great photographer; maybe establish his own photo studio one day. The woman had talked about a big room, flooded with sunlight, maybe in New York or San Francisco; about black-and-white posters at the walls; about him wearing a gown and a tasseled hat on stage.

„You are an artist,“ she had told him.  
„I can see pictures around you. A painter? A photographer maybe? It will take some time but one day you will be pretty successful.“

So far so good. Yes, Casey planned to go to the San Francisco Studio School after graduation, a small art school which had decided to go different ways than the bigger colleges. He hoped there he would be able to develop his own style of photography. And of course, he wouldn't mind a bit of fame; he had been the geek people used to laugh about for much too long.

Another reason for his decision to go to the west coast, though, was Zeke. Since about six months they were a couple now and they had to keep in secret. A coming out in a small town in Ohio was out of any question; only his parents and some very close friends knew about them. And Casey was so sick of it. He was as happy as he had never been before; Zeke was the guy he wanted to share his life with. In San Francisco this would hopefully be much easier; most people there were more open-minded and they would be able to build up a life together without hiding what they felt for each other.

But there were the words of the old gypsy Casey couldn't get out of his mind anymore; if they would turn out to be true his dreams about a future together with Zeke would never come true. Desperately Casey tried to fight his tears back but Zeke noticed them anyway.

„Hey.“  
He put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed him slightly.  
„What the heck did she tell you?“

„Two children,“ Casey whispered.

„Oh.“  
Zeke paused for a moment as if he needed to think about this news.  
„Well, you like children. You are so great with your little cousin. And you would be a good father.“

Casey sniffed.  
„Not when we'll stay together, right?“

„Hm, why not? I mean, not right now or next year. We don't need to rush things. But one day … I can picture us having a family. A house in the suburban area of San Francisco, maybe a dog. I always wanted a dog; every child should grow up with a pet.“

Casey stared at him wide eyed.  
„That's kinda weird. That's so not you.“

Zeke smiled and brushed a curl back of Casey's forehead.  
„Oh, don't get it wrong. There is a lot I still want to do with you before. For sure you deserve it to go wild for some time. Long road trips in the GTO, just going wherever we want, without any goal. Visiting Europe and Asia after college. But the thought to settle down one day isn't scaring anymore.

I would love to have a home one day, a dog … and two children. Together with you.“

„We can't have children together,“ Casey murmured and looked as if he started to doubt Zeke's sanity.

Zeke grinned unimpressed.  
„We can adopt them. Surrogacy, maybe. Don't worry, when the time is there we will find a way to let the prophecy of the old gypsy come true.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 'Fan_Flash' at LJ
> 
> also posted at my own journal


End file.
